Bluemoon Kiss
by Renn19861
Summary: "It is customary that at the end of the year, when the bluemoon reaches the highest point in the sky you are to kiss the person standing next to you. A silly tradition really but a tradition, that since I first saw him, I have dreamed of experiencing"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

 _30 seconds, 29,28,27…._

I look around the room, the girl next to me is too busy talking to her friend to notice the time, behind me a group of jocks are talking about a party they can't wait to attend. I look back at the clock hanging on the wall.

 _15 seconds, 14, 13…_

I am the only one in the room anxious for that seconds hand to reach the 60 second mark and then its freedom.

 _5,4,3,2,1_

 _RING!_

The bell finally rings and I am the first to bolt from my seat by the window, the books in my hand slide a bit but I manage to hang on to them. The halls are chaotic, as they always are. I walk as fast as I can to my locker, avoiding as many people as I can. I see the head cheerleader Midna embraced in a passionate kiss with her long-time boyfriend Sheik by her locker. I immediately feel my face get hot as I try to look away as fast as possible, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

I finally make it to my locker.

 _34-52-78_

I spin the code and unlock the door. I put my books in the top shelf of my locker and take out my backpack.

"Hey Zelda" Ruto says, startling me in the process.

She is leaning against the locker next to mine a grin on her face.

"Hi Ruto, are you ready to go?" I ask

Ruto was my best friend at HHS, she had been for a long time. We were like two peas in a pod, always together. But even two peas in the same pod can be different, and that's exactly how Ruto and I were. Ruto was outgoing, beautiful, confident, and generally easy to get along with. She was exotic and charming, not to mention scary smart. I, on the other hand was the complete opposite. I was awkward, and shy, I had this awful tendency to count objects or things when I became nervous or anxious. I always had trouble talking to people, I tried I really did but it just didn't come as easy to me as it did for Ruto.

"Yes, I am ready to get out of here and finally enjoy the holidays!" she says while stretching her arms high. I can't help but to stare in awe at her beauty, her pale blue skin shines in the light, her long black lashes flutter as she blinks, her sapphire eyes, fierce and magnetic, and that's not to mention her gorgeous long silver hair that shines like the sea. Ruto is easily the most beautiful girl in our junior class.

"Zelda?" she snaps me out of my entrancement.

I turn away in embarrassment and continue to gather my things. I can feel Ruto eyeing me intently and I know what she is going to say.

"Zel, you need to try to get out of that shell, I know you can" she says

"Ruto, please not today, can we just enjoy the first day of our Bluemoon vacation" I say closing my locker. I swing the backpack over my shoulder and let it fall behind me.

I hear her sigh in defeat and we make our way to the nearest exit. As we walk Ruto is stopped several times by some of our classmates, all of them wishing her a Happy Bluemoon, a few of them invite her to the same party, at different times of course. We continue to walk and that's when I see him. He is leaning on a rail outside talking to some of his friends. I recognize Sheik and Groose, both tall and fairly attractive but not nearly as attractive as he is. The sun is shining brightly against his shaggy blond hair; he squints a little as the suns light hits his memorizing cobalt eyes. Link is tall and well built, charming, smart, athletic and positively dreamy. I smile to myself as I catch sight of him.

"Oh there's Link, let's say hi Zelda" she walks ahead of me and calls his name, all before I have a chance to protest.

I walk timidly behind her clutching to the strap of my backpack.

 _Ok Zelda, calm down breathe, breathe_

 _5,6,7,8..STOP! Breathe, just Breathe Zelda._

"Hi Link" Ruto says in her usual cheery voice

"Hi Ruto, Hi Zelda" he says cheerfully

He is wearing a Hyrule High fencing team t-shirt a plain black hoodie and faded jeans. I simply smile and wave awkwardly.

"What do you guys have planned this Bluemoon?" he asks enthusiastically.

Ruto nudges me with her elbow softly edging me to answer him.

"Oh umm we don't really have anything big planned, what about you Link" I say nervously.

"We are going to party little lady" Groose answers before Link can. He has his arm over Link's shoulder while he leans up against him playfully.

"Oh a party huh, that sounds like fun" Ruto chimes I, placing her hand on her hips.

"You bet it will be, it's going to be the hottest party of the year" he says

"It'll be the last party of the year Groose" Link laughs breaking free of his friends grip.

"I'm sure you've heard of it" he says turning his attention back to us. "Malon's parents will be gone this weekend so she'll have the entire ranch for herself"

"I can't say that I have, no one's invited me yet" she crosses her arms over her chest and looks away almost as if she's hurt. I immediately know she is lying, multiple people invited her to this party a few minutes ago, but I keep quiet. What is she trying to accomplish?

"Well consider this a formal invitation to Malons party, you and Zelda should definitely come" Links says as he turns to face me. Curse that smile of his; I would have fallen for him right then if I wasn't so completely into him already.

"Then we will you see there" Ruto says as she begins to pull me away from the conversation

"Bye Link" I wave with my one free hand

"Bye Zelda, you'll come to the party right" he waves back and smiles. I shake my head awkwardly while Ruto keeps pulling me away.

My heart is pounding at this point and I can't help but count my steps.

 _25,26,27,28…_

During my freshman year at Hyrule High I developed a small crush on the captain of the fencing team, it happened so suddenly I cannot even fathom exactly when or how it happened, but it did. For two and half years I dreamed about him and yearned for him. He was kind and honest and always willing to help those who were otherwise unable to help themselves. I tried many times over the course of two years to speak to him or to even get him to notice me, but sadly I couldn't overcome my shyness. For a while I was content just to see him in chemistry class during our third year at HHS; that is until he had his accident. One night while driving home from a fencing tournament Link's car lost control and crashed into a tree; he was hospitalized for at least two months.

When he returned to school our chemistry teacher Mrs. Faron thought it would be a good idea if I helped Link catch up on his Chemistry work. Since then Link and I became very well acquainted, and in the process I fell in love with him. Link was kind to me and when we were alone I felt completely at peace; he was just so easy to talk to. In his company I wasn't the shy and introverted Zelda, I was just Zelda.

 _87,88,89,90,91.._

I feel myself relaxing and I can finally stop counting.

"Ruto, where are going now, your house is that way" I say pointing my finger in the opposite direction.

"Change of plans Zelda, we are going shopping" she turns and winks at me

Shopping? What? Why? There's so many people there and it's so crowded and, and oh no.

 _1,2,3,4,5…_

"Why are we going to the mall, you know I hate it there" I stop abruptly

She stops too and turns to look at me, she doesn't say anything; she just stares, almost like she is plotting something.

"We are going to the mall because I need something nice to wear for the party this weekend and I need you to help me pick something"

"You know I'm no good at that stuff Ruto, why don't you ask Saria for help"

"Because Saria is going out of town today and you're the only one left, besides I want you to come with me" she says. "So c'mon before all the other girls take all the good outfits" she breaks into a run and I have no choice but to follow her.

* * *

It was almost 10:30 when I finally got home. Ruto had me try on a hundred dresses, and skirts, and shoes, and all types of things for her. She said she needed to see them on someone else first before she made up her mind. In the end she picked a simple blue dress with straps. I have to admit out of all the clothes she made me try on, that blue dress was my favorite; it would look great on her this weekend. I tried not to think so much about Malons party this weekend but it was inevitable.

I wanted to go, this was the first time I was ever invited to a gathering of this kind, and it just sounded like so much fun, yet I had so many doubts going through my head. Should I go? What if no one talks to me? I wouldn't want Ruto to just sit with me, she's a social butterfly and if I went she would feel bad about leaving me there all alone. I couldn't impose on Link either; he would feel obligated to keep me company because he invited me.

I shake my hair in desperation and jump on my bed. But what if I don't go? If I don't go, then I would miss out on the opportunity to spend some time with Link. I flop to one side and burry my face on my pillow letting out a soft scream.

 _Bzzz. Bzzz_.

I reach for my phone from my nightstand and look at my notifications. It reads:

 _You've been invited to Malons Bluemoon Bash._

I sit up on my bed quickly click on the notification which sends me to myHyrule. It's taking too long to load so I scramble out of bed and turn on my computer. Once the computer is on and running I go to myHyrule and log in. I click on my incoming notifications and there it is an invitation to Malons party. I open the invitation, it reads:

 _Come join me for the best Bluemoon celebration! Come to my ranch and watch the bluemoon rise high above the sky! There will be drinks, food and good music!_

I look over the rest of the invitation and I see 200 of our classmates have already confirmed they are going to her party this weekend. She's invited the whole school, there's over 600 people invited. How big is her ranch?

I lean back in my chair, completely shocked at the amount of people attending the party. Will I be able to handle this? I look back at the screen and I see that I have a private message.

I move the mouse over to the small envelope icon and take a deep breath before opening it. Could it be?

 _Link Wilde_

 _Hey Zelda, I hope I didn't wake you. Just wanted to make sure you received the invitation to_

 _Malons party._

He sent the invitation? What do I reply, I already opened the message so he will know I opened it, so I can't ignore it, but what do I say. He will surely ask whether I am going or not, but I already said I would go back at the school.

 _Mmmmghmm._ I shake my hair with my hands again. Ok, Ok relax Zelda, just try to act normal.

 _Zelda Hark_

 _No worries I wasn't sleeping yet, and yes I just received the invitation. Thank you for sending_

 _it. :)_

 _Link Wilde_

 _Ok awesome!_ _I wasn't sure I sent it correctly and I wanted to make sure you knew the address_

 _To her ranch and of course the time. You are coming aren't you?_

 _Zelda Hark_

 _Yes..I will try to be there.._

 _Link Wilde_

 _Great! I'll be expecting you, and Ruto as well of course._

 _Well I'll see you there then, good night Zelda I hope you have a great rest of the week. See you_

 _this weekend. :)_

 _Zelda Hark_

 _See you there Link..Good night._

There was no turning back now. Reluctantly I accepted the invitation. After a long hot shower I finally went to bed, as I lay there in the dark I thought about Link. I wanted to call Ruto and tell her what happened but it would just have to wait until tomorrow.

I'm pretty sure I counted over 100 sheep that night.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this is just a small story I decided to write to celebrate New Years. I just kind of got inspired and decided why not. It was supposed to be a one-shot but I am incapable of making things short so there will another chapter but that's it. I'm keeping this one simple:p For those of you following Oath I am still working on the next chapter and will be updating soon! Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks Renn 19861**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The days came in a flurry; Ruto and I spent all week watching movies and eating pizza. She didn't seem surprised when I told her about my conversation with Link, she was under the silly impression that Link had feelings for me. She knew how I felt about him without me ever really telling her, she was good like that.

Over the course of the week, when we weren't watching movies or eating pizza, Ruto would help me act out several scenarios. She was trying to prepare me for every possible outcome, including receiving my first Bluemoon kiss.

It is customary that at the end of the year, when the bluemoon reaches the highest point in the sky you are to kiss the person standing next to you, someone who's special to you. Kissing underneath a bluemoon is supposed to bring you good fortune the following year. A silly tradition really but a tradition, that since I first saw him, I have dreamed of experiencing.

"I sure do love this movie Zel" she wipes away her tears. I do the same, no matter how many times we watch it we always manage to cry at the end.

"What time is it Zelda" she says while getting up from her spot on the floor.

I reach for my phone and click the home button.

"Its 6:30" I say. It's almost time for the party; I really wish time hadn't gone by so fast.

"We should head out already, it'll take us a while to get ready for tonight" she picks up the empty pizza box off the floor and heads over to the kitchen.

Reluctantly I get up and pick up our covers and dirty dishes.

"You girls finished watching your movie" my mom says as she walks into the kitchen

"Yes mom, did you need something?" I ask feeling hopeful. If I'm lucky my mom will ask me to do something that will get me out of going to this party.

"No honey, not at all. Don't you have a party tonight?" she asks turning her attention to Ruto.

"Yes, Mrs. Hark we were actually about to head over to my house to start getting ready" she says putting her arm around me.

"In that case don't worry about the dishes, I'll clean up you two go on ahead" she says with a smile.

"But mom are you sure you don't want me to clean up first, this is my mess" I say

"Zelda this is your first party, you go ahead with Ruto. Just promise me you'll be careful and you'll make the best of it" she gives a hug and a kiss.

With a nod I follow Ruto out of the house and into her car. As we drive away I look up at the sky, it's twilight and soon we will be able to see the Bluemoon rise in the sky.

* * *

Ruto wasted no time once we were inside her bedroom. Without asking me she sat me down in her vanity and began applying powders and all sorts of things on my face. She turned the radios volume all the way up; I suspect she did it so she wouldn't be able to hear me protest. I couldn't even concentrate to protest, I was too busy counting the number of times I caught her talking to herself.

It was always "mm, no not that one" or "this matches the color of her eyes"

I wish I could see what she was doing to my face; she had me turned away from the mirror so I had no idea what I looked like. My face was getting itchy, I wasn't used to this. I don't recall ever really wearing make-up; I didn't think it would do me any good considering I didn't know how to apply the stuff.

"Zelda you look beautiful and I'm not even finished with you" she sounds proud of herself, like she's managed to do the impossible.

"You always look beautiful though, the make-up is only enhancing what is already there" she says while brushing away a few strands of hair. She makes me blush.

"Ok! I am all done with your make-up, now it's time to do something with these long locks of yours" she pulls out a curling iron and a few clips from her drawer. As she begins to brush my hair I realize that we never talked about what I would be wearing. I was so focused on keeping calm that I completely forgot.

"Ruto!" I scream

She jumps at my sudden outburst and lowers the volume on the radio.

"What's wrong? Did I burn you?" she asks

"I forgot to pack a change of clothes for the party" I say near tears.

She sighs and walks over to her closet. I see her reach inside and out she pulls the blue dress and heels she bought a few days ago. She sees my confusion and gently smiles at me, like a big sister does when her little sister asks for something special.

"Zelda I have it covered, this is your dress not mine" she winks and hangs the dress on the outside of her closet door. She turns the volume up again and continues to curl my hair. Tears start to form in my eyes, not because I feel sad or nervous, but because I feel truly happy to have a friend like Ruto. She is the one person besides my family that genuinely loves me. I wipe my tears away gently so as to not ruin Ruto's make-up.

Once she is done with curling iron she runs her fingers through my hair and applies hairspray to it.

"Wow, you look stunning Zelda" she smiles

"Ok, ok, without looking go ahead and get dressed." She takes the dress off the door and hands it to me, shoes and all.

As I start getting dressed I realize just how nervous I am. By now people are starting to arrive to Malon's. I wonder if Link is there already. I reach for my phone and check my notifications. There's nothing there.

I feel a twinge of fear, what if he forgets about me? Will he come looking for me? He never actually said he would come find me. I shake these thoughts away, now is not the time to overthink.

I pull the dress over my small frame and adjust the straps. I put on the strappy heels that Ruto gave me and pray to the goddesses I don't trip or fall.

"Zelda are you ready to look at yourself" I hear Ruto behind me. I turn to face her and see that she is wearing a tight black dress, similar to the one I am wearing. She has on long silver earrings and her hair is put up into a high pony tail. She looks stunning.

"Wow Ruto you look great" I say, feeling a bit self -conscious.

"Oh Zelda wait until you see yourself" she says leading me to her full size mirror.

"Close your eyes"

I do as she says; I am both anxious and nervous. I've never seen myself outside a pair of jeans and shirt.

"Ok, now open your eyes" she lets go of my arms and I open my eyes

It takes me a few seconds to adjust my eyes but when they do I am immediately dumbfounded by my appearance. My long blond hair is curled at the tips and parted on the side. My face is painted with colors I would have never dreamed of using, but they complement my cerulean eyes very well. My cheeks are dusted softly with rogue and my lips have been lined and painted a soft pink. The dress fits my body like a glove and I feel beautiful.

"Do you like it Zelda?" she asks

"I've never seen myself like this Ruto" I say feeling a bit like Cinderella.

"Well that's because you've never let me dress you up, but honestly Zelda you don't need half this stuff" she puts a hand on my shoulder. "You're just as beautiful without it" she gives a heartfelt smile and I hug my friend.

"C'mon Zelda, let's go we have a party waiting"

I nod my head and follow her out of her room.

* * *

We drive for about 25 minutes, the entire time Ruto is pumping me up for the night. At this point I realize that Ruto is more worried about me than I am. Still, her concern is appreciated. It's funny but I don't feel as nervous as I thought I would, I wonder if this new found confidence has anything to do with my physical appearance tonight. I look at the clock, it's 8:30, we have approximately 3 and half hours before midnight, at which point the Bluemoon will signal the start of a new year.I breathe in and breathe out. I'll be fine, just try to have fun.

"We're here" Ruto signs

In the distance I can see bright lights coming from the house, a shame really, the beauty of the Bluemoons light will be obscured my all these colorful lights.

Ruto parks the car in the first available spot she finds. We walk arm in arm towards the crowds, everyone from our class was there. I could see Groose dancing with a girl I don't recognize, Sheik was standing on the stage with the D.J holding his drink up, cheering at the crowd below the all looked like they were having a good time but the person I was looking for was no were in sight. Should I call him?

"Hey guys" I hear a high pitched voice coming from behind.

It's Midna, she is wearing a short black shirt and sequined gray shirt. Her bright hair is styled in a high pony tail, similar to Ruto's.

"Zelda is that you?" she says eyeing me over

I simply blush and wave. She looks like she's had a few drinks by now.

"Hi Midna, how's the party" Ruto asks

She doesn't say anything she merely gives us thumbs up and dances away.

"Let's go get a drink Zel, it'll loosen us up a bit" I do as she says and follow her to the bar area where a bar tender is eagerly serving Malon, the hostess, a round of shots. As I push my way through the crowd I see Link standing next to Malon. My heart skips a beat and I suddenly lose all confidence.

Before I can turn the other way he spots us and waves us over.

"Ruto,Zelda you made it" he says cheerfully

"Wow Zelda you look beautiful " he says giving me hug. I feel the heat come to my face as his arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Did you just get here" he's only talking to me at this point and I can see Ruto giving me a thumps up as she drags a very intoxicated Malon away from the bar.

"Yes" I stutter. "Have you been here very long" I ask

"Yes, I've been here a while"

"Would you like a drink Zelda" he asks. His smile is simply contagious and beautiful and dreamy…

"Sure" I say timidly

He orders me and himself a drink. "I know I said this already but you look really beautiful Zelda" he blushes a bit and before I can say anything the bar tender hands him our drinks.

I take my drink which is bubbly and pink. The rim of the cup is covered in what I assume is pink sugar.

"What is it" I ask

"It's called a Princess Zelda" he says scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

I blush and thank him for the drink, which is incredibly delicious.

We deviate from the bar and find a spot to sit at by the pool. It's not as crowded here and we are able to have a conversation without having to yell. We talk about school and about what we did during the week. My week was nowhere near as interesting as his was, while I was watching movies Link was away in the city of Castletown visiting his family, where he went skiing with his cousins.

We talked about our plans for the future and what universities we preferred, about our tastes in music and about things that maybe normal people our age wouldn't talk about when at a party. I was a bit more chatty than usual; I think it has something to do with the Princess Zelda. Then without warning we started talking about a more serious topic, the heart.

"So Zelda umm is there anyone special in your life?" he asks clearing his throat.

I gulp the last bit of my drink suddenly aware of myself.

"NO! No. Sorry I didn't mean to yell" I say "no I don't have a special person in my life" I say dumbly

I can't tell him how I feel about him; I'll make a fool of myself. But now was my chance to find out if he liked someone or if he had a girlfriend.

"What about you Link, I'm sure you have someone who's special to you" I curse myself, I shouldn't have said that. Now he'll think I'm accusing him of something.

But he merely sits there, a small smile spread on his lips. He doesn't say anything immediately he just sits there playing with his thumbs, his smile still there.

He looks at me, at which point I stop breathing. He turns his attention towards the sky now.

"It's a shame you can't really see the Bluemoon" he says. "All these lights hide its true beauty"

"Yes I agree, the Bluemoon is better experienced when there are no lights" I comment

"You know that's the only reason why I accepted to come to the party, I thought the sight would be amazing" he says, his eyes still on the sky. "You know when I was a kid my mom told me the story behind the Bluemoon."

"Long ago in ancient times there was hero whose skills with the sword were known far and wide throughout the kingdom. The hero was an adventurous soul and often searched for battles beyond the borders of his kingdom. While he was away,however a great war threatened to destroy his beloved land and upon hearing the devastating news, the hero returned to his kingdom and fought valiantly against all odds to save the land he called home. Fortunately the war was won, and the hero was rewarded for his bravery. The hero was to be knighted by the Princess herself, whose beauty surpassed that of the goddesses; but as fate would have it, the young hero fell madly in love with the Princess at first glance, and she with him. As their love blossomed the gods became resentful and jealous of their growing love so they devised a plan to tear them apart. Demise, the god of war and wrath, was angry with the hero for if it wasn't for him the war would have been lost and the land would have fallen into ruin. The three goddesses, who were jealous of the Princess's beauty allowed Demise to come up from the depths of hell to finish off the two lovers. So Demise, crafty as he was turned the Princess into the bluemoon and when the hero realized what had happened to his beloved, he pleaded and begged for his love to be returned to him. The god made him a deal; if he could die a warrior's death then he would release the princess from her prison in the sky, and she would then join him in heaven. The hero agreed but unknown to him Demise had made him invulnerable to attacks made from fire, water, stone, metal, or wood. And so the young warrior set off to distant lands looking for a warrior's death that never came. His only consolation was to look up at the sky each and every night and see his beloved princess shining in the night, guiding his every step with her blue light. Eventually the hero realized he would never again be with his Princess and before he drank from his poison filled cup he looked up and blew a kiss to his Princess in the sky. Upon his death the Princess cursed the gods for what they had done and swore she would no longer rise and set on their command, but would only rise once a year on the night of his death so as to illuminate his spirit" his voice is low as he finishes his story.

"Legend has it that when you kiss someone you love underneath the Bluemoon, at the exact moment it reaches the midnight hour then the princess will bestow on you good fortune." He looks down at me again; his expression is soft and gentle.

I wipe away the tears that have fallen from my eyes. I'd heard the legend before but I never knew the real story behind the legend.

"I'm sorry Zelda I didn't mean to make you sad" he gets up and kneels in front me. He grazes my cheek with his thumb, wiping some stray tears away.

"It was a lovely story Link, thank you for sharing it with me" I say placing my hand on top of his. In that moment our eyes lock and I feel the world stop. He is getting closer; I can practically count his bottom lashes

 _5,6,6,6_

He's so close I can almost feel his breath on my lips.

"LINK!" we pull away. He is still kneeling at my feet but his attention is turned to Malon, who is walking towards us.

"Link I've been looking _hiccup_ everywhere for you, where have you been" she says as she's actively pulling Link towards her.

"Come on lets go dance Link, I want to dance" she is pulling him away from me and I'm not doing anything to stop it.

He looks back at me, almost pleading me to take him back, but I just sit there and watch Malon take him away from me. Without warning I begin to cry. I sit there wallowing in self- pity for a few minutes.

"Zelda?" I hear Ruto's voice calling out to me. I quickly wipe my tears away carefully, I don't want to smudge the make-up Ruto worked so hard on.

"I'm here" I get up from my seat.

"hey what happened, why is Link with Malon" she asks

"Oh she wanted to dance and well they are dancing I suppose" I say

"Well I think you should be dancing with him" she begins to pull me towards the crowd; I hesitate but let her guide me.

"Wait Ruto, can I get a drink first" I say pulling away.

She nods her head and we head over for the bar. She orders herself a Princess Ruto and I order another Princess Zelda. As we drink I scan the dance floor for Link and Malon, I finally spot them in the center. Malon has her hands wrapped around Link's neck, his hands on her waist. I feel my heart breaking a little and take a large sip from my drink.

"Zelda that could be you right now" She says sipping her blue drink.

I turn to face my friend, her eyes are challenging me and immediately know she is right. I gulp the last bit of my drink for courage and waltz myself over to where Link and Malon are slow dancing.

"Malon you mind if I cut in"I say

She turns to look at me in disbelief and she is about to say something when Link releases her arms from his neck. Without a word he puts his hands on my waist and I gently place my hands on his arms. Malon stumbles away furiously towards the bar, I must admit I feel a little bad about this but Ruto is right I should stand up for myself.

I look over towards Ruto and find she is no longer there; I quickly scan my surroundings until I spot her a few steps away in the arms of Sheik. She sees me looking and gives me a sultry wink. Ruto's had a thing for Sheik for a while now and from the rumors going around tonight, it seems Midna and Sheik are no longer together.

"Thank you Zelda" he brings my attention back to him. I realize he is getting closer, our bodies are now touching and his arms are now wrapped around my waist. I look up at him, heat is rising to my face, slowly I slide my hands up towards his shoulders and then wrap my arms around his neck.

"For dancing with me, I've wanted to dance with you all night Zelda, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to dance with me" he says, a pink stain on his cheeks.

"I guess I was just waiting for you to ask" I say embarrassed by my boldness.

He lets out a soft chuckle and I can't help but laugh. We continue to dance like this for a while; I've completely lost track of the time until the D.J stops the music to make an announcement.

"Hey, Hey HHS are you guys having fun tonight!" he yells into his mic. The crowd cheers.

"Alright, alright guys listen up it's 10 till 12 so if you haven't found that special someone you better go find them right now! You don't want to miss out on that Bluemoon's Kiss y'all!" he spins his turntable and begins to play another song. I look around the dance floor and I see a few people scrambling to find someone to kiss at midnight. It dawns of me then that Link and I are together and unless he decides to leave, we will be together when the Bluemoon reaches the highest point in the sky. I look up at him then and realize he's been looking at me the entire time. Our eyes are locked and slowly we stop swaying.

He releases his grip from my waist and unhinges my locked arms around his neck. I feel a twinge of fear. Will he leave me and walk away? Will he search for Malon?

As he releases my arms he carefully slides his left hand into mine.

"Follow me Zelda, I want to show you something" he leads me off the dance floor. As we walk through the crowds I can't help but feel nervous. Where is he taking me?

 _27,28,29.._

His hand feels warm and I am afraid that my hand will feel clammy against his.

 _33,34,36. Relax Zelda, relax._

He leads me away from the mansion and into the grassy area. We walk a fair distance until we can see the sky clearly. The Bluemoon is almost at the highest point.

"It looks a lot better from here doesn't it Zelda" he asks gazing up at the moon.

"It really is beautiful from here" I say entranced by its blue glow.

"Zelda there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now" he looks at me.

I bring my gaze back towards him and realize he's blushing ferociously.

"I never really did answer your question, Zelda, back at the pool"

I nod in agreement, before he could answer my question he told me the story behind the legend of the Bluemoon and after that Malon came and dragged him away.

"Well the truth is I do have someone that is very special to me" he says, eyes still on me.

I can hear the D.J starting the countdown from 60, the Bluemoon is practically there.

"Truth is you are my special someone Zelda" as he says this I hear the D.J say yell into his Mic. Happy Bluemoon!

At that moment any doubts that I may have had at the beginning of the night completely disappear, I stand on the tips of my toes and press my lips against Link's. The kiss is sweet and delicate, I link my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist, bringing our bodies closer together. His lips move in perfect sync with mine as we deepen the kiss, his tongue is completely enveloped in my own. I've been kissed before by other guys but never like this. He was passionate yet sweet and gentle. His hands secured me tightly against his body and it was only my ringing phone that forced us to part.

I look down at my phone and see Ruto's name on the screen.

"Hello" I answer

"Zelda where are you I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Bluemoon and guess what?" she says "Sheik and I are together now!" she laughs. "I hope you and Link are finally together because I want a double date!". I predict she is a bit tipsy by the way she slurs her words.

"I'm coming Ruto" I say and then hang up before she can keep talking.

I turn my attention back on Link who is smiling.

"Link I-" he places his hand over my lips

"You don't have to tell me, I already know" he says as he presses his lips against mine.

"Come on we have people waiting for us" he says leading us back towards the crowd hand in hand.

"Link wait" I say pulling his hand back

He looks back at me in confusion.

I take hold of his hands and look straight into his eyes.

"Link, I love you" I finally find the courage to say what I've wanted to say for the past three years.

He simply smiles and kisses me softly. "Zelda, I love you too" he brings his lips back to mine.

As we walk back to the house I take a moment to glance up at the sky. The Bluemoon is shining brighter than it has all night. I bring my free hand to my lips and softly blow a kiss upward towards the Princess in the sky, mentally thanking her for bringing me and Link together.

 **The End.**


End file.
